I'll Protect You
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: assign to protect eleven people along with their friends, sasuke and inuyasha meet naruto and kagome for the first time. will love bloom? what will happen when they meet naruto and kagome's fiancess? sasunaru inukaga sakuhina kakairu, and more pairs.
1. Chapter 1: the assignment

**Chapter one**

In a beautiful day in Tokyo, Japan Kakashi Hatake with spiky silver hair, pale skin, red eye on one eye and blue on the other eye, and he always a mask covering the bottom half of his face.

He was walking straight to an office while reading his precious orange book when he entered the office.

"Yo, sorry I'm late I had to help an old lady get her cat out of a tree" he said.

"Ye are always making up excuses don't ye Kakashi" said an old woman named Kaede.

"Well you know me, so why have you called me?" Kakashi asked.

"I did not call ye" Kaede said.

"I did" answered a busty blonde haired woman.

"Lady Tsunade, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Osaka" Kakashi said.

"I will be back home once I tell you" Tsunade said.

"Tell me what?" Kakashi asked.

"I need you and your charges, plus Inutaisho's sons and their friends to go to Osaka" Tsunade said.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"I need them to protect eleven people" replied Tsunade.

"Might I ask why?" Kakashi asked.

"There has been some death threats that they've been receiving, you see two of them are engage to wed Orochimaru and Naraku…I'm sure you've heard of them" explained Tsunade.

"Yes I have heard of them" Kakashi said.

"Have you Kaede?" he asked.

"Aye I have also heard of them" Kaede said.

"Well Orochimaru and Naraku have wanted to wed Uzumaki Naruto and Higurashi Kagome, they're their fiancées here's a profile on them" Tsunade said as she handed Kakashi two manila folders.

"Hm" Kakashi said as he opened the folders.

"Kagome Higurashi is the daughter of Kyo and Karin Higurashi, she has two siblings her little brother Souta Higurashi and her younger sister Rin Higurashi" Tsunade said.

"I see" Kakashi said.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki, his older sister is Kitty Uzumaki, here's a profile of Rin, Kitty, and Souta" Tsunade said giving him three manila folders.

"Kagome's friends are Rin, Sango, and Ayame. Naruto's friends are Kitty, Kymmie, Gaara, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten" she said giving Kakashi some more folders.

"So why would they receive death threat?" Kakashi asked.

"Well Naruto and Kagome are to wed Orochimaru and Naraku in three months, but Orochimaru and Naraku cannot wait until the wedding, so they do whatever they can to make Naruto and Kagome marry them as soon as possible" Tsunade said.

"I see, I guess I could get my charges and Inutaisho's sons and their friends to do this, but I wonder what four certain people would do" Kakashi said.

"Ye mean Inuyasha, Sasuke, Sesshomaru, and Itachi?" Kaede said.

"I'm not worried about Sesshomaru and Itachi, but about Sasuke and Inuyasha" Kakashi said.

"I'm sure that Fugaku and Inutaisho can get their sons to agree to this" Tsuande said.

"Especially when it involves Orochimaru and Naraku" Kaede added.

"Exactly" Tsunade said.

"I understand" Kakashi said.

Then he noticed two photos on the manila folders.

"Tsunade, I've noticed that two of Naruto's friends are Hyuugas" he said.

"You're right, Hinata Hyuuga and Kymmie Hyuuga. Hinata is the daughter of Hiashi and Hinako Hyuuga, her younger sister is Hanabi Hyuuga, she's Neji's cousin while Kymmie is the daughter of Hizashi Hyuuga and Hiroko Hyuuga, she's Neji's older sister, she's Kitty's best friend" Tsunade said.

"Interesting and Neji is one of Sasuke's friends" Kakashi said.

"My guess that Neji will agree to help in order to protect his cousin and his older sister" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade, I see that Kagome and Rin resemble a little like Kikyou" Kaede said.

"Oh, let me see" Tsunade said as she took the pictures from Kaede to look over them.

"You're right, they do look alike" she said.

"Well then I guess I should take my leave" Kakashi said.

"Wait one moment there's still a matter to speak about who should protect whom" Kaede said.

"Oh so who are they?" Kakashi asked.

"Here's the list of who is guarding who" Tsunade said as she gave Kakashi a piece of paper.

Once Kakashi got the paper, he looked over them for a bit before nodding his head.

"Very well then I'll inform them as soon as I leave" he said.

"Perfect, you will leave for Osaka tomorrow at dawn, I expect that you won't be late because if you are late then you can consider yourself fire and kiss your books good-bye" Tsunade said.

"Understand" Kakashi said chuckling nervously before he walked out of the office.

When Kakashi was out of the office, he began to head straight home where he will tell the news to eleven certain people plus two more about the information.

'_I wonder how they'll react' _he thought.


	2. Chapter 2: getting the news

**Chapter two**

Meanwhile

Thirteen people were in a mansion doing their usual things, Shikamaru was playing shogi with Neji, Sakura and Temari were talking, Kouga and Miroku were playing chess, Shino and Kiba were making out on the couch while Akamaru was asleep, Ikuto was playing with a yo-yo, and finally Sasuke and Inuyasha were glaring at their brothers.

"Hey would you four give it a rest already? You've been glaring at one another for two hours and it's starting to piss me off" Kouga said as he turned to look at the Uchiha brothers and Takahashi brothers.

"Really, you guys have been glaring over the orange juice that you didn't realized that juice carton is empty" Miroku said pointing at the empty orange juice carton without looking away from the game.

"If you want to know who drank it, it was Kakashi" Sakura said as she and Temari stopped talking to stare at the brothers.

"If you want to glare at someone, glare at Kakashi when he gets back" Temari said.

"You can't seriously stop them from glaring at each other even if you try it's not going to work" Shikamaru said not looking away from the game.

"This is getting ridiculous" Sesshomaru as he stopped glaring at his younger brother.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru? Scared of your younger brother" Inuyasha said.

"Feh, you wish" Sesshomaru said as he walked away.

"Waste of time" Itachi said as he walked away.

"Score, older brothers 125, younger brothers 110" Ikuto said smirking before he stopped playing with the yo-yo and walked out of the living room.

"Why in the world was Ikuto keeping scores?" Temari asked blinking.

"Who knows" said Shino as he and Kiba stopped making out to take a breather.

"Bastards" said Inuyasha and Sasuke.

"What else is new?" Kiba said grinning before he stood up and picked up a sleeping Akamaru.

"I'm going to put him to bed" he said as he walked out of the room.

Then Shino stood up from the couch to follow his lover.

"Another day for another brothers vs brothers glaring match" Miroku said.

And the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Just then the door was open and Kakashi came in.

"Yo" he said.

"How's the meeting with Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked.

"Before I can say anything where are Itachi, Ikuto and Sesshomaru?" Kakashi asked.

And just on cue, the three males came back in the room followed by Shino and Kiba.

After they came, everyone took a seat on the couches waiting for Kakashi to tell them.

"Well tomorrow we're all going to Osaka" he told them.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Well Tsunade was with Kaede, and she told me that we're all leaving to Osaka tomorrow" Kakashi said.

"Is there a reason why?" Shino asked.

"Tsunade wants us to protect some people" Kakashi said.

"How many?" Kouga asked.

"Eleven" replied Kakashi.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Well it seems that two of the ones we're guarding are engaged to marry Orochimaru and Naraku and they and their friends have been receiving death threats from them" Kakashi said.

"The reason why they're being threatened is because Orochimaru and Naraku want to wed their betrothed as soon as possible and don't want to wait for three months" he said.

"Who are we protecting?" Ikuto asked.

"Ayame Yagami, Sango Taiya, Ino Yamanaka, Kymmie Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Gaara Sabaku, Rin Higurashi, Kitty Uzumaki, Tenten Hiroshi, Naruto Uzumaki and Kagome Higurashi" Kakashi said.

"Did you just say Kymmie Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga?" Neji asked eyes widened.

Kakashi nodded his head before saying.

"Tsunade did tell me that they're your sister and cousin"

And Neji nodded his head confirming what Kakashi said.

"Gaara Sabaku?" Temari asked.

And again Kakashi nodded his head.

"He's your younger brother isn't he?" he asked.

Temari nodded her head answering Kakashi's question.

"So who's assigned to protect who?" Sakura asked.

"Kouga will guard Ayame; Miroku will guard Sango, Temari will guard Tenten, Shikamaru will guard Ino, Ikuto will guard Kymmie, Neji will guard Gaara, Shino and Kiba with Akamaru will guard two young boys, Itachi will guard Kitty, Inuyasha will guard Kagome, Sesshomaru will guard Rin, Sasuke will guard Naruto, and you Sakura will guard Hinata" Kakashi said as he finished listing the names.

"So which two are engaged to marry Orochimaru and Naraku?" Ikuto asked.

"Naruto and Kagome are expected to wed them in three months" Kakashi said.

"Aren't Orochimaru and Naraku 50 years old or something?" Temari asked.

"Well yes and all I know is that Naruto and Kagome were promised to them by birth" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, what's going to happen to our job if we're in Osaka?" Neji asked.

"Tsunade has called all of your jobs, you're getting a vacation until our work is done in Osaka" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, you said that these people are being threatened by Naraku and Orochimaru am I right?" Kouga asked.

Kakashi nodded his head at Kouga's question.

"If that's so what the hell are they going to accomplish if Kagome and Naruto are hurt in the process?" Kouga asked.

"I don't think they'll harm their betrothed" Miroku said.

"He's right, Orochimaru and Naraku wouldn't be foolish enough to harm Naruto and Kagome when all they want is to speed up the wedding" Kakashi said.

"So, you're telling me that Hinata and Kymmie are in danger" Neji said.

And again Kakashi nodded his head.

"Don't worry Neji, I promise you that nothing harm will happen to your cousin and sister once we're there tomorrow" Kakashi said.

"How the hell did we get an assignment like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tsunade has heard great reviews from your training at the organization" Kakashi said.

"Good enough answer I guess" Temari said.

And Sakura nodded her head.

Before they all left the living room to get everything packed for tomorrow's assignment in Osaka.

**Kitty: hey hope you like the second chapter**

**Naruto: say Kitty when am I going make an appearance?**

**Kitty: be patient…anyway I don't own Naruto and Inuyasha and I don't own Ikuto I'm just borrowing him for a bit.**

**Right Kymmie? (stares at Kymmie)**

**Kymmie: don't give me that look (blushes)**

**Kitty: anyway review if you like**

**Kitty, Kymmie, Naruto: IF YOU REVIEW YOU'LL GET A COOKIE**


	3. Chapter 3: arriving in Osaka

**Chapter three**

The next day

Kakashi and his companions arrived at the Osaka airport (I don't know the name of the airport) where are brown haired man was waiting with a sign saying 'Hatake and company' along with a blonde/ blue haired female and two brunettes.

"Excuse me, but are you Hatake-san and his companions?" asked the brunet.

"Why yes I am Kakashi Hatake and who might you be" Kakashi said as he checked out the brunet.

"I'm Iruka Umino and these are Tenten, Sango and Kymmie" Iruka said pointing at the three.

And Neji was staring at his sister.

"Kymmie" he said.

"Hey Neji" Kymmie said as she saw her brother before she went over to hug him.

While Ikuto was staring at Kymmie and Miroku and Temari were checking out the two brunettes.

"We should get going" Tenten said as Kymmie and Neji let go from hugging.

"Right let's go" Iruka said.

"Iruka, we need to wait for Ino" Sango said.

"While we're waiting for Ino, why don't we meet the others that are with you" Iruka said staring back at Kakashi.

"Very well then" Kakashi said as he cleared his throat and began pointing to each one of his company.

"These are Temari Sabaku, Miroku Hoshi, Shikamaru Nara, Ikuto Tsukiyomi , Neji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru" he paused as a little white dog came out of Kiba's coat before Kakashi continued.

"Sakura Haruno, Kouga Wolfe, Sasuke Uchiha, Inuyasha Takahashi, Itachi Uchiha, and Sesshomaru Takahashi" he finished.

"Please to meet you all" Iruka said.

"So who's guarding Naruto and Kagome?" Sango asked.

"That would be Sasuke and Inuyasha" Miroku said pointing at Sasuke and Inuyasha.

"Good luck with that" muttered Kymmie.

Just then a girl with platinum blonde hair walked towards them.

"Hey just got off the phone with Ayame, she and the others are already home" she said.

"Ino, meet Kakashi Hatake and his companions they're the ones who are going to protect all of you" Iruka said.

"Nice to meet you all" Ino said staring at the visitors before turning back to face Iruka.

"By the way Iruka, Hinata wanted to know if it's okay to put that extra anesthetic on Gaara" she said.

"Why? What happened?" Iruka asked.

"Well a girl scout came to our door, trying to sell cookie and when Gaara found that she was selling cookies, he jumped her and stole the cookies from her and ate them" Ino said.

"why would Hinata want to know about that? She always give extra anesthetic on Gaara" Kymmie said.

"It's the stronger one" Ino said.

"Tell her to put it on him" Iruka said.

"Great I'll tell her" Ino said as she began to dial on her cell phone.

"Why is it always the same thing with him?" Sango asked sighing.

"Luckily, Hinata is there with him to calm him down" Tenten said.

"Okay she put on him while Ayame was distracting him" Ino said as she closed her cell phone.

"Great now we can go" Kymmie said.

As they all left the airport.


	4. Chapter 4: meeting and a reunion pt1

**Chapter four**

Once everyone left the airport, they arrived at a mansion.

"We're here" Iruka said.

"So this where you all live" Kakashi said as he saw the mansion.

"Well yes" Iruka said.

"Well come on let's go inside" Ino said

As they all went inside the mansion, once they were inside Sango began to speak.

"Home sweet home"

Just then a yellow cat with red eyes, two tails and blacks at the tip of the tails, jumped on Sango's arm.

"Hello Kilala, how are you?" she asked as Kilala purred.

"That's Kilala, she's Sango's cat" Tenten said.

"A very cute one" Ino said.

"Sis, Iruka, Ino, Tenten, Kymmie you're back" came a voice as a boy came to the vestibule.

"Hello Kohaku" Sango said as she saw her little brother.

"Say Kohaku where's Souta?" Kymmie asked.

"He's next door with Konohamaru and Shippo" Kohaku replied.

"Were you next door as well?" Tenten asked.

"Yes" said Kohaku.

Then he noticed their guests.

"Kohaku, these are the people that are guarding the girls, Naruto, Gaara, Souta and yourself" Iruka said.

"Please to meet you" Kohaku said then he excused himself as he ran out the door.

"Cute kid" Ikuto said.

"So where are the others?" Kiba asked.

"I'll go get Ayame" Sango said as she walked away with Kilala still in her arms.

"You have a cat here?" Kiba asked.

"No, there's two cats one is Kilala and the other one is Buyo and one fox Kyuubi" Ino said.

"Buyo is Kagome, Rin, and Souta's cat while Kyuubi is Naruto and Kitty's fox" said Kymmie.

"Let's not forget Shukaku Gaara's pet raccoon" Tenten said.

"Iruka-sensei" came an angelic voice as an indigo haired female came to the front.

"What is it Hinata?" Iruka asked.

"H-H-H-Hinata" stuttered Neji as Sakura couldn't help but stare at the indigo haired beauty.

'_That's Hinata…she's so beautiful' _she thought.

"Neji-niisan" Hinata said as she saw the brunet.

As she went over to him and gave him a hug and Neji hugged her back.

"I've missed you" Neji whispered.

"I've missed you too" Hinata whispered back.

Then Kymmie came over to them and hugged them both.

After the Hyuugas stopped hugging, Iruka began to speak.

"Hinata, these are the people who are going to protect you and the others"

"It's nice to meet you" Hinata said.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm assigned to guard you" Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you" Hinata said then she began to blush.

With her blush, Ino and Tenten began to glomp her while shouting.

"KAWAII"

"Here we go again" Kymmie said although she held a smile.

"Did Hinata just blush?" asked another voice as a red haired girl, tied in pigtails with green jaded eyes came down the stairs.

"You bet" Ino said.

"Damn it I miss it" the red head said as she got down.

"Where were you Ayame? Sango went looking for you" Tenten asked.

"I was in my room" Ayame said.

Not noticing the look Kouga was giving her.

"I thought you were in the library" Kymmie said.

"I was till I got bored" Ayame said.

'_Whoa she's hot' _Kouga thought still checking Ayame out.

Just then Sango came back in the vestibule without Kilala with her this time.

"There you are" she said.

Then another red head came down the stairs.

"Hinata, must you use the stronger one?" asked the red head.

"Sorry Gaara-kun, but you know the consequences with that action" Hinata said.

"Besides I was running out of shots" she added.

"Still I can't believe you used the stronger kind" Gaara said.

While Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Kymmie, and Iruka giggled not noticing that Gaara was being checked out by a certain male Hyuuga and Temari was staring at him.

'_Gaara' _she thought.


	5. Chapter 5: meeting and a reunion pt2

**Chapter five**

"Gaara" Temari said still staring at her little brother.

Then Gaara turned his head and saw his older sister.

"Temari" he said as he approached and hugged her, shocking Temari at the action.

"I missed you" he said.

"I missed you too" Temari said as she hugged him back.

After minutes of hugging, Temari and Gaara pulled away from the hug.

"Say where the Uzumakis and Higurashis are?" Ino asked.

"Kitty and Rin are accompanying Naruto and Kagome to meet up with Orochimaru and Naraku for lunch" Ayame said.

"They're going to discuss the wedding" she added.

"They'll be back in a bit…hopefully they won't get hurt by them" Gaara said.

As the room was filled with silence before Iruka decided to break it.

"Let's go in the living room shall we" he said.

As they all headed to the living room, once they were in the living room the gangs took their seats on the floor or on the couches.

Once everyone was sitting down, Iruka spoke.

"Well then I'm sure that you all know the situation at hand"

"Yes we do" Kakashi said.

"We've been receiving many death threats from Orochimaru and Naraku" Ayame said.

"After the death threats were made, we've had accidents over and over again leading us in the hospital" Sango said.

"What kind of accidents?" Miroku asked.

"Sango and I were in a car accident, we almost died if it wasn't for the doctors who saved our lives" Kymmie said.

"Ayame, Ino, and Tenten were hospitalized when the Yamanaka flower shop caught on fire" Hinata said.

"Gaara and Rin were shot point blank on the back, they had to stay in hospital for three weeks" Iruka said.

"Shot?" Temari asked as her eyes widened at the news.

And Gaara nodded his head.

"As for Hinata and Kitty, well Kitty was pushed down the stairs left her with a broken arm and ribs while Hinata was stuck in an elevator when poison gas appeared" Tenten said.

"It took the medical team days to get the poison out of my system and I had to take some pills to prevent to poison from spreading allover" Hinata said.

"That must be terrible" Sakura said.

"What about Naruto and Kagome?" Shino asked.

"They had to suffer seeing us all in the hospital" Gaara said.

"The boys were also in the hospital" Sango said.

"Why? What happened?" Kiba asked.

"They were in a bus accident while they were on their way to school, a truck was driving really close to the bus and pushed it hard, making it crash on a tree" Kymmie said.

"They were targeting little kids too?" Kiba asked.

And their clients nodded their heads.

"I can't believe those bastards had the nerves to target little kids" Inuyasha said.

"So they targeted the kids because your brother and his friends were on that bus?" Miroku asked.

And Sango nodded her head.

"That's just sick, I can't believe they targeted little kids just to get what they want" Ikuto said.

"They really are bastards" Sasuke said.

And both Sesshomaru and Itachi nodded their heads in agreement.

"Didn't anyone tell the cops about the accidents?" Temari asked.

"No one can stop them; Orochimaru and Naraku are the most powerful and influential men in Japan, they can do whatever the fuck they want" Kymmie said.

Just then they heard the door open and close.


	6. Chapter 6: the Uzumakis and Higurashis

**Chapter six**

As soon as they heard the door open and close, they heard a voice.

"We're home"

"We're in the living room" Ino said.

Then four people came in the living room where everyone is.

"How did the meeting go?" Kymmie asked.

"Horrible, those fucking perverts kept feeling us up" said a blond haired male with tanned skin, three whisker marks on each cheek, and blue azure eyes.

"Again?" asked Sango.

"Yes, again and after we told them countless of times to stop touching us" said a raven haired female with semi-pale skin, and brown eyes.

"What about you two?" asked Tenten as she stared at the other two.

"We were being bugged by Kabuto and Suikotsu" replied another raven haired female with brown eyes.

"Those idiots kept asking us out again" said the red haired female with blue azure eyes.

Then the four noticed their visitors.

"Naruto, Kagome, Kitty, Rin these are the people that will be guarding you and the others" Iruka said pointing at their visitors as soon as he noticed the four staring at them.

"Yo, I'm Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi said.

As he began to introduce his charges (I'm not going to put the names of everyone and skip to the brothers).

"And these are Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Inuyasha Takahashi and Sesshomaru Takahashi…they'll be your bodyguards" he said pointing at the Uchiha and Takahashi brothers.

"Nice to meet you, well gotta go" Naruto said as he was about to leave, but was stopped.

"And where do you think you're going?" Iruka asked.

"I've been with Orochimaru all day, I'm going to wash my face and take a long shower to get his perverted touch off of me and his slimy tongue" Naruto said as he made a disgusted face before he left the room.

"And I'm about to lose my lunch thanks to Naraku" Kagome said as she also left the room.

"Were you two in the same room with them?" Gaara asked.

"No, we were outside being pestered by Kabuto and Suikotsu" Rin said.

"So, what did they do besides asking you out?" Kymmie asked.

"They groped us" Kitty said seething.

Then she turned around and said.

"I'm going to help Naruto out as he showers" as she walked out of the room

"I'm gonna make sure Kagome doesn't pass out" Rin said as she also left the room.

After Rin left, Ayame got out of the couch as she faced the others.

"I'm going next door to check up on Kohaku and Souta" she said as she walked out of the living and left the mansion.

After Ayame left, the others stood up as well as they left the living room saying that they have some things to do before it gets dark, leaving Iruka alone with their guests.

While Iruka was staring at the visitors, Kakashi decided to break the silence.

"So, those four are the Uzumaki and Higurashi siblings then?"

"Yes, as you can see Naruto and Kagome are the betrotheds of Orochimaru and Naraku" Iruka said.

"So, do they often have meetings with them?" Sakura asked.

"No, they meet up on the first two weeks of every month" Iruka said.

"Naruto and Kagome won't go to these meetings unless they're accompanied by their sisters" he said.

"From what we've heard these jerks keep trying to feel them up" Kiba said.

Making Iruka sigh before replying.

"Well, yes that's true, but Naruto and Kagome can't do a thing about it"

"Because they fear of what Orochimaru and Naraku might do am I right?" Shino asked.

And Iruka nodded his head.

"Does every meeting they have every two weeks end up like this?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, I'm very certain that it does" Iruka said.

Then he stood up, as soon as he stood up a small orange fox with red eyes, white at the tip of each nine tails came running and jumped on Iruka's arm.

"Hello Kyuubi" he said as the kitsune snuggled into his arm.

"This is Kyuubi, he's Naruto and Kitty's pet cat" Iruka said as he turned to face the guests.

"Umino-san, do you mind if I go see Shukaku?" Temari asked.

"I don't mind, I'm sure Shukaku would be happy to see you again, he's up in Gaara's room, his room is in the far right across from Kymmie's room, you'll know when you see a sign that says 'KEEP OUT' written in red" Iruka said.

"Thanks" Temari said as she walked out of the living room and went upstairs to her little brother's room.

As soon as Temari left, Iruka turned back to face the other guests.

"Let me show you to your room, you must be tired from your flight" he said as he walked out of the living room with Kyuubi in his arms.

As soon as they left, the others went to follow them as Iruka went upstairs and they followed suit.

**Kitty: hey what'd you think about this chapter?**

**Naruto: finally I made my appearance, but why would you make Orochimaru lick me? (pouting)**

**Kitty: (shrugs shoulders before facing the readers) anyway I hope you like this chapter. If you review I might change the ratings to M instead of T in some future chapters.**

**I'm still working on Arrangement With The Enemy just be patient alright.**

**Naruto: M? what do you mean M?**

**Kitty: say Naruto wanna go get some ramen**

**Naruto: (brightens up and forgets his question) sure let's go (runs out of the room)**

**Kitty: review and tell what you think ja ne (walks out of the room following Naruto)**


End file.
